Riding on a Bike
"Riding on a Bike" is a Barney song that first appeared in "Easy Does It!". It uses the same tune as "Riding in the Car". Lyrics Original= Let's go riding on a bike today! One of my favorite ways to play. With steering hands and peddling feet, helmet on my head going down the street. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. The wind is blowing through my hair. I ride around, without a care. On the sidewalk, up and down I ride my bike around and round. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. When I'm biking with my friends, sometimes we play let's pretend. We're flying in a rocket ship. In outer space on a super trip! Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. We always stop at the traffic light. Then we look left and we look right. We ride around the block and then.... we always ride back home again! Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. I make-believe my bike's a horse galloping round a racing course. Giddy-Up, Giddy-Up! Riding so fast! I wave to people as we pass. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. |-| Alternate= Let's go riding on a bike today! One of my favorite ways to play. With steering hands and peddling feet, helmet on my head going down the street. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. The wind is blowing through my hair. I ride around, without a care. On the sidewalk, up and down I ride my bike around and round. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. When I'm biking with my friends, sometimes we play let's pretend. We're flying in a rocket ship. In outer space on a super trip! Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Easy Does It! #You Can Do It! #A Parade of Bikes #Making a Move! #The Big Garden (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") |-| Home Videos= #Round and Round We Go #On The Move with Barney (Video Featured: Round and Round We Go) #Barney Songs From the Park (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: Barney Songs From the Park / Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #A Super-Dee-Duper Day (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #Playground Fun (Episode Featured: "A Parade of Bikes") Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 5 Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:1998 Category:Song Adaptations